Len Kagamine
Len's forms, Side 1 ]]A girl by the name of Len Kagamine, enslaved by another human and kidnapped by aliens. Memory loss left her a vulnerable girl, but Deus Hjorck soon saved her. Giving her the strength to fight this girl. Developing split personality disorder that resulted in her second power, Character Transformation. Personality Side 1: Len used to be a rather bubbly girl. Well, she still is, but she can seem rather distant now. She doesn't know really anything anymore. However, because of how her childhood friend, Cheryl , replied whenever Len asked who she was, Len was able to learn how to serve. Yes, that means that her childhood friend became her Master. She is very curious, and she'll go up to anyone and ask who or what they are. She doesn't understand the meaning of many words now, but she still has quite a vocabulary. Being from Japan, she uses Japanese honorifics, words, and phrases. However, being side 1, or her normal side, she cannot remember what happens when side 2 takes over. This can be very difficult for her, expessially if side 2 got her into trouble. Side 2: Side 2 is a very troublesome side. Created from the confusion of memory loss, side 2 tends to be the more... Agressive side of Kagamine Len. You can mainly tell when side 2 has taken over Len because her whole appearance changes. Her silver hair turns a dark blue, almost black, color, and her eyes do the same. Her normally white clothing also turns to a dark blue, and it changes into a more Chinese-like dress. On her back, there are two metal, jet-like wings sprouting, giving her the ability to fly like a jet; however, they do not work most of the time, so she travels by foot. While in this side, she carries around a scythe that can be seen in the image above. The scythe was made from the hardest material around, Ohmu shell, and it was sharpened to where it can slice through anything but another Ohmu shell. Side 2 tends to be a bit stubborn and hot headed. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, unlike side 1, yet she still follows orders from whatever master she has at the time. She seems to know more about how she can use her phasing powers. In fact, side 2 has already found out that she can phase into someone and tamper with their insides. At times, if she wants, she can cause mass brain damage or internal bleeding to that person. Side 2 also carries a large grudge on Cheryl, the childhood friend who didn't tell side 1 the truth when side 1 asked who she was. History Len was born and raised in futuristic Japan. Her parents were world-famous scientists, and they were always in their laboratory. She was around her robotic nanny most of the time. When Len was five, she was taken with her Parents to some other place on the world. There, she met her first Human friend, Cheryl. They would play every day they were able to. They became very close. When she turned thirteen, she accidentally tripped in her parents' lab, falling into a machine that wiped her memoury clean. The first person she saw after that was her friend. She asked who she was, and her friend replied and said that she was Len's master. Since she didn't know anything, Len became her friend's servant. Now, all she knows is how to serve. Only a few days after that, the aliens invaded. Len was shoved into the rocket with a few other kids, including her master. They were sent off into space. Now, she is on Sigma with her master and a few other kids. Len Kagamine Kidnapping Arc After a while, Len and the others settled into Sigma. However, only a few months after they gained their own apartments from the UWUC , Len wandered off into Pusanem City. There, she made a new friend, an Ohmu she named Iphzur (Iphy for short). She was also kidnapped there by three aliens. When her fellow humans came to try and rescue here, the girl was barely even able to tell from being in a slight comatose state. She was dragged by her hair into a large ship, one in which Cezar was able to only knock out one of the many engines, and tossed like an unwanted doll into a cage. The Ohmu followed her, his eyes switching from blue to red over and over again. When she finally woke up after her long slumber, she found herself in a slave ship on a planet far away from Sigma. The little infant Ohmu had chewwed through the ropes that bound the girl, soon ramming into the metal bars of the cage, denting it until it was able to crumble. However, the noise from the hard Ohmu shell hitting the metal attracted many browsing aliens. They started mainly talking about the infant alien and what they would do if they could buy him. This enraged her. She didn't want anyone to harm the infant bug. Her mind had drifted to her first master and childhood friend; however, a dark voice in the back of her mind hissed out to her. "It was Cheryl's fault that you are in here. You wouldn't be captured and the way you are if she had told you the truth..." The young girl was engulfed in a bright light. Her form started to change. She became stronger and different. Len had started to gain a new power of character transeformation. She burst through the rest of the cage, the Ohmu in her hands. She used her old Phasing powers to slip through the crowd of aliens. However, her new power was short lived. She had almost escaped when Side 2 was forced away, allowing Side 1 to resurface. She was then bought by Deus, a six-legged blue dog-like mad scientist. He brainwashed her, erasing her current memories and replacing them with one thought: She was born to serve Deus and only Deus. Of course, she was in Side 1 when this happened, and Side 2 seems to remember everything that happened to Len since the day she was born. Her little Ohmu friend was, sadly, killed by her new master. So that she wouldn't know, he had replaced him with an Ohmu robot that grew just like a normal Ohmu. A few months had passed, and it was finally time for the humans to come and rescue her. She had waited in the basement, sitting on top of her 'Ohmu', waiting for them to arrive. The whole ship shook, sirens blared, and her master came to check on her. She seemed to be the only calm one on the ship. That was when the voice echoed into the basement. It was Game's voice. Of course, she was in Side 2's form, so the Anti-Len was able to understand who the voice belonged to: The technopathic brown-haired human, Game. (to be finished editting once the Len thread is finished :D) Category:Characters Category:Humans